Nothing is as it seems
by NeoVictus
Summary: Starting 5th year Selena Davenport, a Pureblood Slytherin begins to learn of the approaching war, and with her growing friendship with certain Gryffindors her love is tested and navigating this world will not be easy for her or anyone involved. Eventual Sirius/OC James/Lily etc non canon. Disclaimer. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**The first few chapters will be developing my OC character Selena Davenport and introducing her to the society of the Harry Potter Universe. The story will ultimately be Selena/Sirius but not until a bit later. This story will not be canon. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _SLYTHERIN!_ " It's always interesting which house each new student will be sorted into at the opening feast of every year, the hat's riddle is always the most curious, but no one ever pays much attention to its words really. I miss the feast of my own sorting, before all the segregation and mild hostility that comes from the other houses once you've been sorted. Sure, most of it is friendly competition, but there's always the knowing looks of those from the older families. The stark difference in emotion shining through their eyes that you just don't get from the muggle borns and almost all the half bloods. The clear hatred some have towards others. The naivety was much more desired to this.

"Selena!" I jump suddenly looking over to my best friend Telula, the girl I've been practically shackled to the hip for the past 5 years, calls me to attention. Her eyes narrow, "You're zoning out again, Jacobson was sorted into Slytherin and you weren't cheering." I just shrug and turn back to view the rest of Great Hall, cheering when appropriate, and she just rolls her eyes at me. "You know, I love your enthusiasm and all, but you'd be much more approachable if you actually paid attention to others instead of getting lost up there some time."

I turn to her aghast, "I'll have you know I play plenty of attention to others I have you to prove that don't I?" I cross my arms and pout waiting for her to answer.

"Yes, and I'm sure the ' _attention_ ' you get from Abraxas makes you think so to," She noted nonchalantly and reached for a biscuit as the food appeared.

"Well, it certainly helps, doesn't it?" I smirk at her mischievously and we both break out into laughter.

Accepting this Telula sighs muttering, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Why love me of course dear Looah"

"Oh god not THAT name again sweet Merlin do shut it before someone hears you!" I reach over to hug her effectively blocking the finally buttered biscuit from reaching its home.

"Aww, I knew you loved me Looah."

"Right yes, yes get off me now would you!" Releasing her, I returned to my own meal at hand.

"Plus, you'd be abhorrently bored without my constantly upsetting life to fix and we all know you'd go absolutely bonkers if left to the hands of Chelsea and Karen."

"Alas, your words have never rung truer. Anyway, why _aren't_ you sitting with Abraxas?"

"He has his own friends to impress, and I don't quite see myself as much of an entertainer as I'm sure you'll agree." I quipped giving her a knowing look. "Plus, he has his perfect duties afterwards so I will just wait to see him after he's finished showing all the little firsties around."

"So I'm assuming this contract will fulfilled soon then hm?" Telula's eyes were positively sparkling with this question.

Shuffling in my seat I respond, "Well, its been signed by our fathers and seeing as we've been dating for two or so years we agreed to wait until after I've graduated from Hogwarts before we seal the deal y'know? I suppose he'll propose to me sometime my 7th year if all goes well."

Clapping excitedly Telula nearly jumps in her seat, "AHHH! That's so exciting I'm so happy for you two, it's not often you get to marry the one you love in this day." Sighing dreamily, her eyes glance to another table in the Great Hall.

Pressing my lips together I put my hand on her shoulder, "I know Telula, but maybe in time. The world changes every day." Smiling sadly at me we continue our meals and the night melds into every other night we've had at Hogwarts.

* * *

I cuddle up on the couch with a book in the common room by the fire waiting for Abraxas to return with the first years. As time drifts by I lose myself in the writings of the journal of Podric Batworthy. Suddenly hands cover my eyes and the words, "Hello love" are whispered into my ear. The stupidest most cheesiest face splitting smile crossed my face and I turned to gaze at Abraxas. Standing I give him the biggest hug I could causing his breath to escape in a huff. Chuckling he hugged me back, "I missed you too," he spoke lowly as he strokes my hair and gives my head a kiss. Pulling away I couldn't help myself put to peck him quickly on the lips and pull him to sit down next to me on the couch. "Well Miss Davenport, aren't you excited to see me!"

"Not like you didn't miss me equally!"

"Of course not love." Snuggling in to him we caught up with each other over the past couple of weeks that have passed with only letters passing between the two of us. Talking until our lids grew droopy and our exhausted bodies brought us to the doors of our dorms with tender kisses as our goodnights.

* * *

The next day came with the usual surprises of schedules and class times. With the end of breakfast saw the start of the first class for 5th years with Hufflepuffs.

"Good morning class. It is well and good to see all your shining faces once more in Herbology. Now, I'll be mixing things up a bit along with most other professors this year. Each of you will partner with a member of the other house." Telula looks at me nervously at this and I nod for her to do as I know for a fact that she wants to do. "Once you find a partner, this will be your partner for all your quarterly projects this year and our yearlong project of growing your own Chinese Chomping Cabbage in the greenhouses this year." Slowly but surely, Telula made her way over to Felix Matthews, a muggle born, who smiled warmly at her before agreeing to be her partner. At this one could see her nervously push her hair behind her ears and smile softly. Proud of her, I turned to the closest person to myself, Daniel MacMillan, and joined up for the year.

The day did progress much like how Professor Sprout insisted it would with the pairing of tables and partners being a mix of houses in both Charms and History of Magic as well with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws respectively. Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts will be with the Gryffindors tomorrow only separated by Transfiguration with Ravenclaws. Sighing, I can only hope the same people will be in my Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes classes.

As I walk into my Arithmancy class I take note of the still small class size of students only comprising of a few Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors and Slytherins, whilst mostly being Ravenclaws. Of the 23 students who took Arithmancy it looks as only 18 returned for OWLs. Slowly, I made my way to Remus Lupin, nodded at him and sat down. "I hope that after last year we could continue our partnership?" I raised one of my brows at him. He simply nodded. We didn't talk much of last year, but Remus, when not surrounded by that heinous lot he consorts with, was quite intelligent in most subjects bar potions where he seemed to struggle for some reason. So, we were partnered for one project, realized we got on well enough and worked together even better and decided to keep partnering up for all further projects in Arithmancy together, much to the confusion of the muggle born he normally studied with Lily Evans, who was the quite the witch indeed that had a friendship with Severus. The only problem with partnering with Remus was his chronic monthly ailment. I most likely would not have noticed it much if I hadn't sat next to him and partnered with him on _every_ project we did in this class. No one else seemed to comment much on it and the professors were always understanding of it, but he always seemed fit as a fiddle during the remaining month. Suspicious to say the least. It isn't as though he gets his period or something. Snorting, Remus glances at me questionably as Professor Vector lectures on. Shaking his head, he went back to taking his own notes and class was back to normal and boring as ever. Most of this school was mundane with its petty gossip, simple lives of the students, and consistency of the teachers. There were always those secrets whispered between the closest of friends that could ignite a major feud of some kind if ever released to the general public, but it is what it is. Remus and his friends are generally entertaining when they've set their sights on someone. However, their treatment of Severus was usually unnecessary since that Potter boy like Evans so much and couldn't stand how Severus spent so much time with her.

Later, I found myself alone in the library as Abraxas remained busy and Telula was off galivanting with that muggleborn she had a great crush on that she couldn't let the other students know of. It's like one of those secrets that would start an uproar. Oh, her parents would instantly cart her off to another school and expedite her marriage to that twat of a betrothed she's got. As I made my way through the stacks of the ancient tomes and scrolls of this place, I discover Severus and Evans studying with the companionship of Remus. The tension between Severus and Remus could be cut with a knife the way that Severus would glare and Remus and Remus would glance nervously at Snap and quickly look away. Moving towards one of the empty desks nearby I plop my bags down and begin to pull out some of my work for the next week when I hear Remus' voice, "Are you all alone?" Glancing up, I see all three of them looking intently at me. Evans with confusion, Remus with curiosity, and Severus with suspicion.

"I don't plan on anyone else joining me, why?"

Nervously looking around before settling his eyes on me again he spoke, "Well, uh, you could join us? You're pretty good with Arithmancy, you think you're any better with Charms?" Smirking at this, he waited for my response with one questionably raised eyebrow.

"I don't see why you would doubt me." I moved my things from my table to theirs, sitting in between Remus and Severus. "I suppose introductions are in order, I am Selena Davenport, as Slytherin 5th year, and it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." I nodded to Evans as she looked on still confused.

Remus nudged her and she was startled into action, "Lily Evans, Gryffindor 5th year."

"Your reputation precedes you Miss Evans it should be quite the honor to study with you." Severus' eyes narrow at this and Lily looks suspicious too.

"What I'm sure she means is that it's common knowledge that you are very intelligent, am I right?" Remus looks at me for confirmation.

"Oh, yes that's what I mean. Please excuse my formality I forget it's much different when it comes to meeting new people when within these walls." Lily seems to accept that and nods continuing with her studies asking questions here and there. Severus keeps his narrowed eyes on me for a while more before turning to answer one of Lily's questions. I hear Remus sigh in relief. I lean over to whisper to him, "I'm not embarrassing you in front of your friends, now am I?" I give him my best look of mischief.

He quickly whispers back, "Oh Merlin no, if anything I'm glad you're here. You can be much more pleasant than Snape over there." We both look at him conspiratorially.

"He is very much the moody brooding type, although Evans seems to make him relax a bit."

"She's a wonder, Lily is."

"You know Lupin, you're not too bad." He looks at me questioningly at this. "I mean, your compatriots can be a bit much, but you're quite reserved when you wish, not nearly as wild." He seemed to stiffen at the word wild.

Recovering quickly he said, "You know you can always call me by my first name?"

"Hmm, I know, but isn't that reserved for close acquaintances and friends?"

"You know after a year of working together in Arithmancy we would at least be close acquaintances?"

"I suppose you're right, _Remus_."

"I'm so glad you agree with me _Selena_." Chuckling to each other we get a weird look from Severus before Lily takes his attention again. Everything considered, it was an honor to study with Evans as she had a very peculiar way of looking at magic and the way it works, which in all honesty was refreshing. She still seemed reluctant around me, but nothing the reassuring _Remus_ couldn't assuage. It was also different to acknowledge the small friendship between myself and the half blood. It was nice, but I only wonder how long it'll last when his ever faithful knights in shining armor arrive. And speaking of the devil their voices could be heard approaching the table.

"Mooney! It's the first day for Godric's sake you can't possibly have anything to study?" Potter, boisterous as ever drapes himself across Remus' shoulders from behind. "We know you're extremely studious and first day studying isn't that out of the norm for you, but the snakes?" Evans seemed to fume at this, her face heating up and turning an interesting shade of pink.

"Leave us alone! Just because you guys are incapable of simple pleasantries with someone from another house doesn't mean you have to butt in on Remus' life and interrupt us!"

"My dear Lily flower, I mean no disrespect, but you seriously need to reconsider the company you keep."

"The only one who should be reconsidering anything would be you and your ludicrously immature actions you prat!" With this Lily stormed away with Severus following closely and Potter hot on their heels Pettigrew following meekly. Plopping himself down in the chair next to Remus, Black inclined himself towards me.

"Why, I do not believe we have met before. The name is Sirius Orion Black, but you can call me Sirius sweet thing." He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"I know exactly who you are Black. Much like Miss Evans you have quite the reputation."

"Oh, I'd believe every word if I were you."

Sneering at him I reply, "Oh I'm sure your quite the cretin your mother likes to say you are, I've seen so myself. Walburga has always been the sensible one in that family of yours, what's not to believe?" Glaring at me now he stiffened all manner of friendliness gone. Remus looked very nervous as he watched us interact. "With that, I suppose I'll take my leave. Remus," I nod in his direction and he mutely nods back, "and Black, I suggest you learn to mind your manners when speaking to a lady as you never know as to what will bite you back. Oh, and the name is Selena Davenport, sound familiar?" With a final sneer in his direction, I exit to the sounds of Black's complaining. Making my way to the dungeons a shadow appears scaring me a bit.

"Salazar! Severus, the next time you wish to speak to me you could always approach me in a much nicer manner." He scoffs at this.

"You seemed quite friendly with Lupin back there."

"Yes, and you with Evans, watch what you say Severus."

He scowls at this, "You need to be careful Selena. He isn't like the rest of us."

"Slytherin? Pure blood? It's not like you aren't a half blood too. Please Severus, pointing out the obvious, I never expected you to stoop so low."

Growing frustrated, "I'm serious Selena, he's dangerous! You need to be careful around him Selena."

Sighing I turn to him, "Severus, your relationship with Evans is dangerous, my friendly acquaintance with Remus is purely academic. We were partners all last year in Arithmancy, and if you are worried about what Abraxas will think I'll have you know that he knows better than to try and tell me what to do if he knows what's good for him."

"Whatever Selena do as you wish, see if I care." He stormed away from me then further down the corridor and into the common room. Strange that he would try to warn me like that. Even stranger the names that the self-proclaimed Marauders have for each other. Mooney. Stranger and stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

As I enter the dungeons Telula practically assaults me and drags me right back out. "We have half and hour before dinner starts and I _have_ to tell you about what happened today!" She looks at me intently.

"I don't need to be dragged around for you to tell me do I?"

Shaking her head she said simply, "Nope!" and then continued to drag me to our special spot by the Black lake under our favorite tree.

"So you know how I partnered up with Felix in Herbology today?"

Amused I nodded, "The same kid you've been crushing on for only forever, yes I remember Felix."

She blushed at this, "Well, he ran into me after classes ended and we got to talking, discreetly of course, can't be too friendly you know?" I hum appropriately. "Well he's just positively dreamy Selena! We have the same favorite color and he loves to explore the castle just like I do!"

Rolling my eyes, "So Prince Charming isn't just pretty then? You've got things in common?"

"Oh boat loads we talked for 2 hours Selena! TWO HOURS!" She sighs and leans on me faintly at this.

"You know for all your sarcasm and eye rolling you are seriously the more dramatic of the two of us."

"Yes, and life is tragically unfair."

Leaning on her now I sigh, "I know Looah, maybe it'll be easier some day."

She sat up at this making me fall a bit without her presence, "You know it won't Selena, it'll never get easier. I'll never get to make my own decisions and if I ever do my parents would disown me. You _know_ that We can't all be lucky like you and fall in love with a high society pureblood and him fall for you. There are expectations to be held." The bitter wasn't too hard to discern from her voice.

Wrapping my arms around her I whisper, "I know Telula, but I can still hope that everything will change and that I'll get to see you fall in love with the man of your dreams and it won't matter what blood he has as long as you are happy and your parents would just be happy because you are happy." Relaxing into me she sighed and looked out at the Black lake.

"I know Selena. I hope so too."

Trying to brighten her up, "Well until that day I suppose you'll just have to live your life with scandalous rendezvous and hot snogging in broom cub-bards under the security of darkness. It can't be all that bad until things get better, right?"

"I suppose it isn't all bad for a bit."

"And plus, you've only just started actually talking to Felix, what if he turns out to be a total prick?"

"Oh he wont, I just know it! We will just have to keep things on the down low, even if we're just friends. My parents wouldn't be too happy if they found out I was consorting with _that_ type."

Abraxas had joined us for dinner this time bringing with him his two more pleasant friends Rachel and Richard. "You know Abraxas, your birthday is tomorrow." I mention nonchalantly reaching for some food to plate.

"Oh really love? I had no idea."

"Yes, it seems as though you'll be turning the eventful age of 18."

"Oh? And does that age come with a surprise?" He leaned in and smirked at me.

"Oh perhaps, but they say that to say there is a surprise would in fact lessen the surprise should it come."

He growled back, "Love, don't play coy with me. What do you have planned you wicked witch?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. My lips are sealed." I made a motion to lock my lips.

"And you say there is no amount of persuasion I could recruit in order to loosen those sweet plump lips of yours?"

Rolling her eyes Telula groaned, "Take your sweet nothings elsewhere Abraxas, you know she wouldn't ruin a surprise and your lines are gag worthy I swear." Rachel and Richard laughed at Abraxas' pouting.

"Don't worry my sweet, all will be revealed in time no?" Patting him on the cheek I returned to my dinner not to ignore the glare being thrown my way from across the hall from the impossible self proclaimed cretin that inhabits the most honorary table of crimson and gold. Maybe this year will be more interesting than I thought.

* * *

"My love, wake up." The responding grunt and turn over was discouraging. "Love, come on."

"Lerv- m- lone." Chuckling softly I shake him one more time and one of his eyes peer open. Smiling at him I hold up the tray of all his favorite breakfast foods.

"I figured that for your birthday you would prefer breakfast in bed; however, if I'm wrong I can always just bring this back to Telula and I's room to a splendid time since there seems to be enough for two."

"No, no come back to me." Putting the tray down on the bedside he reached his arms out to drag me under the covers with him and cuddle up.

"This is positively scandalous you know?" He snuggled into me further mumbling incoherently. Laughing I said, "I know you don't want to get up, but you do still have classes today." Squeezing me a little he relented and sat up. I pulled the tray from the bedside table and we ate our breakfast together happily and peacefully thanks to a little bribing on my part for his roommates to vacate the premises early in the morning. "Now, I've planned a bit of a get together tonight for you and your friends and some gift giving. Mine will of course be for later, but I figured you couldn't go wrong with a merry night of drinks and games."

Leaning over he kissed me soundly on the lips, "Now, what I would do without you woman I know not." Rolling my eyes I shove a slice of fruit into his mouth.

"Yes well, I'll see you tonight then, I'll be busy the rest of the day with Telula and I'm sure your friends will demand some attention from you as well." I pause to blow him a kiss from the entrance to his dorm and leave to get ready for the day.

* * *

"Welcome to potions for your 5th year with me and one of your most important. We will be brewing a different potion every two weeks for the first half of this year. The first week will be the theoretical week going over the potion and it's uses followed by discussion for further research and the next week will be the practical week. This is where you will have two tries to brew the potion and with enough time you may attempt to alter the potions and write a 10 inch paper on your reasoning behind the change you made, what you expected to happen, and what truly happened. Furthermore, you will be switching partners for every potion. We will do a total of 4 potions in this cycle for this semester, the Invigoration Draught, Draught of Peace, Strengthening Solution, and Calming Draught. The second half will be a review period of the past 5 years along with a final project for this class. With that done and out of the way, partner up! Oh, and I almost forgot, two of your 5 partners for this year _must_ be from the other house!" In a class full of Gryffindors I was about to make my way to a table with Telula when to my surprise Lily walked up to me. I could feel the instant gazes from the Marauders and Severus.

"Hello Selena, I was hoping that for this first potion you wouldn't mind being my partner?" Glancing sideways to Telula I could see the confusion on her face and could only imagine how it looked reflected on mine. Noticing this Lily looked to see Telula, "Oh, are you already partnered? I get that don't worry about it."

She went to turn away and with one nod and eye roll from Telula, "Oh come on Evans, we can sit at the front. I know that's your favorite spot anyhow." Turning around I could see the shock and small smile form on her face as she walked towards the table in the front. Shoulders shagging I followed behind her, noting the gazes that followed. Interesting indeed it would seem.

The short reprieve with the Ravenclaws was not nearly long enough for having to share class yet again with the Gryffindors for no other than DADA. "I wonder what our DADA professor will be like this year. Hopefully competent." Telula mused from beside me as we entered and sat down at the desks. The class settled waiting for Professor Dawlish to appear. With a flourish of his coat he emerged from his office.

"Divide yourself into pairs partnered with someone from the opposite house. Have an issue and I will assign you myself." His no nonsense attitude jump started people to pair up with others and thanks to the familiarity of it all the past day and a half most people already knew who they would most likely be partnered with. Looking around I half expected Lily to approach me once more, crossing my fingers in my head that she wouldn't potions today was already too much of a spectacle to make another. As I scan the room for a potential partner a finger tapped me on the shoulder. Turning slowly I happened upon the half smile of Remus Lupin. Giving him a small smile of my own we line up with the other partners at a line that Dawlish had made in the floor of the classroom. Leaning over I whispered to Remus, "I wasn't good enough for potions, but here you seek me out?"

He chuckled at this, "Lily seemed to have her mind set about you in potions. I wasn't going to be one to try and get in her way." Rolling my eyes, I notice Black staring at the two of us.

"I'm not going to get too much grief from one of your partners in crime over there am I?" He looked to where I indicated and saw Black too standing unhappily next to a simpering half blooded witch from Slytherin, Cassandra if I remember correctly.

Sighing, "No, hopefully not. I can't say he likes you very much though. Complained about you last night quite a bit to the fairly sympathetic James."

"I can only imagine how intriguing the conversation was." Chuckling together waiting for the final pairs to line up, I notice Severus' glaring as well.

"Now that you're all paired up, let's begin." Walking around the open space of the classroom he took in all of the pairs. "Your partner will be your partner for the year. They will be your dueling partner. Much of what you've learned you've practiced on dummies, which are effective for just learning the spell itself, but not learning _how_ to use it like it is meant to be used. This year I will teach you a series of charms, jinxes, hexes, and curses. You will master it with your partner and every week we will attempt to duel using what you have learned over the course of the past 5 years. This will aid you most surely in your practical exams as surely if you can hit a person you can manage a measly dummy when the time comes. As for the theoretical uses, we will open with a quick quiz at the start of each class, so being here promptly on time is expected unless you wish for a an automatic zero. Once a month starting the first class of October we will have an exam, which in class will be a written portion and for practical aspect you will sign up for a time slot that will be posted the week before the exam." Clapping his hands and looking at the class he peered at some of the more well known students. "Now, let's see what you're all made of?"

Dueling with Remus was exhilarating. If he was studious in other classes, this surely must be the one that came the most natural to him. His concentration was impeccable and his movements swift. At least enough so to best me our first day. One should never underestimate their opponent, and I clearly did.

"You know, with moves like that you are destined to be some kind of extraordinary Hero or Villian," I told him at the end of class shaking his hand as one was want to do when a duel has finished.

Smirking, "You're not so bad yourself Davenport."

"Well, I hope I've got you on your toes at the very least. I won't let you win so easily next time." With that I left gathering Telula as we headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

"You've had quite the day today Selena. First you partner with Evans and then with Lupin? Feeling especially daring lately?"

"Telula, you know we have to partner with the other house. I might as well partner with the best they have to offer no?" Humming a response she did not seem too convinced.

* * *

After dinner, I prepared a small area of the common room for Abraxas' birthday gathering with the help of Telula and Rachel. Richard went to go get the butter-beer and fire-whiskey that was stored for the occasion. Adjusting the final bits of snacks and card games and set of arms wrapped themselves around my waist from behind. "You've really out done yourself you know?" Turning in his arms I smile.

"Abraxas Septimus Malfoy, it is your special day and as your girlfriend I've only done what any girlfriend would do."

"Selena Agatha Davenport, my betrothed, my fiance, you have still gone well and beyond what is necessary." He mocked back kissing me every few words.

"Just wait until you receive my gift!" One more kiss for good measure, "Now off with you love you have merriment to enjoy I'll be right next to you the entire time." He gave me his cheekiest of grins and then greeted the others as they made their way over to our little corner. Games of chess and exploding snap ensued with the conversations only those who are drinking have. Finally, at the end of it all when his friends went to sleep and Telula rolled her eyes at me and headed to bed, we collapsed onto one of the couches into each others arms. Wrapping his arms around me he burrowed into my neck leaving soft kisses. "Love, as much as I would love to continue this I still have my gift to give you."

"But you've already given me so much," he murmured into my neck. Slowly detaching myself from him and giggling a bit at his pout I pull a big box wrapped and ribboned from under the table where the rest of his gifts had been stacked. Eyes shinning he grabbed the box from me.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out." Peeling the wrapping paper off and slowly opening the box he glanced back at me. "I know your father doesn't quite approve of your extra curricular activities, but I can't help but support you. Your work is beautiful." From within the box he pulled out a charmed notebook, a set of forever sharpened pencils, and specialty refilling oil paint set.

"Love, you must have gone out of your way for these."

"Well the pencils were a peculiarity but an owl here and an owl there and it turns out there are quite a few muggleborn artists that were taken with art and how to expand it in the magic universe. The notebook is specialized to your touch though. Only you can open it and it is made to be durable so no burning it, no amount of dropping it, or accidentally spilling things on it will ruin its pages." Putting aside the gifts he grabbed me and kissed me hard.

"You truly are my inspiration, my love." He whispers and kisses me once more.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few months went similarly, Abraxas and I were deeply involved as always, although I couldn't help but feel guilty every time we were affectionate in front of Telula and seeing the sad smile she would have for us. However, she was apparently right about Felix and he is a total gentleman towards her it drives her crazy. They started secretly dating towards the end of October and I'm constantly covering for her when she sneaks off to be with him for whatever time she can. I started paying more attention to Remus as our acquaintance moved towards friendship and we partnered up in DADA much to the chagrin of Black who is now a nuisance to me. Severus has been extra broody and unbearable ever since he called Evans that horrid word and has been hanging around Mulciber, Travers, and Dolohov much more than usual. Evans has become a bit of an emotional wreck ever since the incident and won't even acknowledge Black and Potter. It makes me respect her a bit more and studying with her and Remus has become a regularity for the past three months. Speaking of moody, I've been keeping track of Remus' mood swings and trying to decipher his nick name. When I asked him why his friends called him Mooney he stiffened and said that it was because they think he is loony from all the studying he does and is swayed so because of the moon. He wasn't very talkative for the next week or so after that. I plan to consult the books at my library at home to do some research into sicknesses that cause monthly ailing over winter break as it approaches nearer and nearer. Right up until the day it comes to leave.

* * *

"Love, I'm going to go talk with a few of my friends they say that they want to have some kind of meeting. Salazar knows what it's going to be about, but my cousin Lucius should be there so who knows what kind of trouble he wants to get up to." Kissing my head he leaves the compartment to just be Telulah, Richard Rosier, Rachel Daniels, and I. Telula watched him leave nervously.

"Amycus is going to that meeting." She looks at me intently not wanting to say too much in front of Richard and Rachel meaning that truly nothing good was going to come from whatever meeting Abraxas went off to. Noticing the growing tension in the compartment I try to talk about winter plans with Telula to ease the stress and make everything lighter again. She will be expected to visit some time during the break. Abraxas is gone the entire trip and it makes me more nervous than I had been when he first left. I can only imagine what kind of meeting it would be but if Telula's betrothed Amycus was there, it'll be pure blood purity driven.

As the train came to a stop Telula and I said our farewells to Rachel and Richard as we gathered our things and exited the train. Still no sign of Abraxas. Locating our families wasn't too hard though and I made my way over to mother with a smile on my face capturing her in a big hug. "Oh dear lord child I've missed you so much. No matter the year it never gets easier being away from you." Turning to my father he gives me a quick tender hug and tells me he's very proud of me. Telula's reunion goes similarly, but still no Abraxas. Looking around though I spot Septimus and his wife begin to approach us.

"Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Malfoy. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"As it is to see you dear girl. I heard you put on a nice party for our Abraxas this year, very thoughtful of you." Mrs. Malfoy was always very pleasant to me, not to say Mr. Malfoy wasn't but he was just much more reserved.

"I do say, have you seen our boy? He's not leaving you unaccompanied now is he?"

"Oh no, of course not. I was with Telula here. He did have to leave for some meeting with some friends though on the train; therefore, I have yet to see him since the beginning of our ride back." The Malfoys glanced at each other at this. Abraxas then appeared with his trunk a bit out of breath.

"Mother, Father, Mr. and Mrs. Davenport." He kissed his mother's cheek, shook his father's hand and nodded to my parents. His father gave him some kind of significant look and Abraxas nodded. Turning to me finally he leaned in for a chaste kiss of the lips. "I'm sorry love. The meeting ran on much longer than I expected I wish I could have told you about it sooner."

"It's okay Abraxas, you're here now and that's what matters is it not?"

Smiling at me and kissing my forehead, "It surely is."

With pleasantries over our families departed for the winter break.

* * *

Early on in the break I received an owl from Abraxas:

 _My love,_

 _I am deeply sorry to have to tell you this through an owl, but I will not be able to see you this Christmas Break. I will be sure to write you as often as possible and send my gift to you for Christmas but business has popped up with Father and we will be away for an indeterminable amount of time and I won't be able to discuss what we are doing besides that. I love you dearly and I apologize again. Hopefully, you can forgive me for this._

 _Always yours,_

 _Abraxas xx_

Mysterious as it was to receive a letter like this, it wasn't wholly unreasonable for most pureblooded sons to be whisked away by their fathers for business here or there. The only strange part is his inability to talk about it. His other letters over the break were equally vague, full of apologies, and finally his Christmas gift of a beautiful bracelet to wear on special occasions.

I received other letters from Remus and Telula.

 _Dear Selena,_

 _Hopefully we've reached that part in our friendship that you think it's okay for me to owl you. Either way, I hope you're having a Happy Christmas and I figured I'd send you that new spell book you've been salivating over for the past month. Don't get too lost in it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Remus Lupin_

 _Selena,_

 _I've been writing to Felix all break. I don't know what I'm going to do. Amycus is absolutely dreadful. My parents had him, along with that awful sister of his, over for tea the other day and I wanted to rip my hair out by the end of it. I still think Abraxas is acting strange to you and you should confront him when break ends about it. Whatever it is, it cannot be good._

 _Your other half,_

 _Telula_

 _Selena,_

 _MERLIN! The audacity of that pathetic excuse for a wizard. He propositioned me! As if it couldn't get worse. I don't know what I'm going to do. Felix wants to send me a Christmas gift and I have no idea what to send him. Any ideas? I am also pretty sure he likes me back, but I am mildly biased. I can't wait to see you next week to show you all of his letters and maybe we could go shopping and you could help me? I'm no good at this._

 _The one who sleeps about 2 meters away from you most nights out of the year,_

 _Telula_

 _Selena,_

 _HE MADE ME A GIFT! Can you believe that? He spent actual time to put together this wonderfully romantic gift and he makes all these hints I swear Felix is going to drive me crazy and then what will I do? Keep it together for another week and then you can really talk to Abraxas. It's not like he's cheating on you or anything. He'd be more willing to chop off his arm than even_ think _of another witch._

 _The more reasonable one,_

 _Telula_

* * *

One night in the library reviewing some books on dark creatures I happened upon the the Werewolf descriptions and suddenly things seemed to fall in place for a certain someone.

* * *

Giving my farewells to my parents I made my way to the train to load up my trunk and find a compartment. Once settled Abraxas seemed to make his way into the compartment. Glancing suspiciously at him he looked very nervous. Finally he turned to me. "Love, I need to talk to you about something very serious." He locked and silenced the compartment. "You're not going to like it either." Mildly worried about what he was going to say I incline for him to sit down. He reaches for my hand and grasps it tightly.

"What do you know about a man who goes by the name of Lord Voldemort?" With my look of confusion he begins to explain.

"That meeting I went to? It was a majority of the blood purists, all 6th and 7th years. Those about to graduate. Apparently this man, Lord Voldemort, who also goes by the Dark Lord, wishes to rid the magical world of its impurities. To cleanse it. Revitalize it. He promises glory, power, and untold riches. Merlin, Selena, he's a madman." Speechless, he continues. "As it turns out that meeting on the train was just the beginning. when I returned home my mother and father were fighting and I never see them fight. I had no idea what they could possibly be fighting over too. And then my father told me. The Malfoys are going to align themselves with this madman. Fund him, work for him. Selena, he has our fathers under his beck and call and has for the past 10 years. He's been building this following, slowly infiltrating the Ministry. I'm helpless. I had to take this mark. It's like a form of ownership. Once I graduate I will be required to do his bidding as well. There's nothing I can do to escape this." He looks at me intently waiting for a response. "Please love, say anything." Looking back at him I didn't know what to say.

"How could you?" My question looked as though I had physically slapped him. I pulled my hand away causing him to stiffen. "You didn't even talk to me about this. You could have visited me? Told me anything? I could have helped you. You could have said no to a life of servitude. Your father doesn't own you Abraxas, you are your own man you know that right?" He looked down ashamed at this. "Did you think about how this would effect me? How it would effect us? That I may want nothing to do with this, this, _criminal organization_ hell bent on _treason_? You're betrothed to me for Merlin's sake does my future not coincide with yours?"

"Love please, understand I had no choice in this. I can't go against the wishes of my father. The Dark Lord, he is not a forgiving man and would never accept defiance in his ranks. If I didn't join my father, _my mother_ , would have suffered for it."

"What you did was incredibly selfish Abraxas. I deserve more than for you to make _life altering_ decisions without consulting me."

"I know love, and I promise it won't happen again please understand." He seemed desperate at this moment. Sagging, I did understand. Truly from what I can tell this man, this thing, was not someone to cross. Too powerful to betray.

"Show me." He looked at me questioningly. "The mark, show me the mark." Slowly he began to roll up his sleeve to show the skull with the snake slithering in and out of the eyes and mouth. "Oh Salazar love, what did you get yourself into?" I look to him as I move my fingers, a whisper of a touch, over the brand, the brand of a slave. Hugging him I hold him close. We spent the rest of the train ride like this alone clutching at each other.

* * *

"Something's off about you. What's going on?"

I look at Telula, "I think you know what's going on."

"Is it Abraxas? You guys seem on edge lately. You've been distant as of late but even more so to each other." Pulling her into the closest empty classroom I could, I locked and silenced the door. I then began to tell her everything I knew about the Dark Lord and his followers, which I now know of as Death Eaters. I am in love with a Death Eater. Merlin save his soul.

* * *

Ever since I found out about the Dark Lord and his followers I've been jumpy around Remus and Lily at our study sessions. They would look at me weirdly until eventually I just stopped showing up. Remus tried to talk to me about it in class, but I would just try and deflect onto the work until I could just get away from him. I knew I was hurting his feelings, but it wasn't safe anymore. _They_ weren't safe anymore, and they were my friends now and it hurt me even more. Abraxas would disappear for meetings with the other Death Eaters to discuss things and he would come back more sullen every time. It was taking a toll on him mores so knowing what it was doing to us. Telula has been freaking out ever since I told her. She's worried something fierce about Felix. She tried to explain the danger he would soon be in, but he apparently didn't seem to understand much. He only agreed to appease her. They were however dating now, which seemed to make Telula smile a bit brighter than usual. Learning more and more about this Dark Lord I worried about the relationship I shared with Abraxas. I loved him like no other, but I don't think I could live the life he has set in motion. Serving a Dark Lord that wishes to kill and oppress people I consider friends, who I've been avoiding.

* * *

A few weeks into March drew my hand. "Abraxas, I need to talk to you." He nodded solemnly and got up to follow me from the common room to a private alcove towards the middle of the castle, far from prying eyes and ears in the midst of the night.

"I know what's about to happen." He spoke before we had even really settled into the alcove.

"Do you?" I ask.

"Of course I know Selena. I've seen it on your face for the past month. I could even see it start the moment I told you all about the Dark Lord."

"Then you do know what I'm going to do." I looked at him intently. He rushed forward at this grabbing me and holding me close burrowing his face in my hair and mumbling.

"Please love, you can't leave me. I love you. We were going to get married?" Crying into his chest he just pulls me closer and we just hold each other like that for a while before we settle down onto a window sill. We slowly pulled away from each other and he held my cheek in his hand. "I know there is nothing I can say to change your mind is there?" Unable to speak I just nod my head in agreement. "I'm so sorry I did this to us love. I wish there was something I could do, go back and fix this, anything." My eyes water more at his words.

"I'll always love you Abraxas, but I can't live that life. I just don't believe in that and neither do _you_. If you had at least told me about it after the meeting, had come to see me, maybe we could have figured something out together. Anything, but now it's too late. I know what tasks he will give you Abraxas and I don't think I could live knowing that I was letting you partake in those kinds of activities. They'll destroy your soul Abraxas, you must know this. No one else's lives are worth your happiness and soul."

"They've noticed the people you've been spending time with Selena. Lucius, he's been unbearable as of late telling me to keep you in line. I usually just laugh him off. We both know there's no 'keeping you in line'." Chuckling emotionless at this. Hollow from the conversation. "I'll never stop watching out for you Selena, I love you. No one will ever replace you. No one ever could. Just, be careful. When I'm gone next year, I won't be here to act as a physical barrier between you and them. You'll need to watch your back do you understand that?"

"Yes Abraxas, I can see it. Their eyes have been following me lately. I guess it helps that I've been distant as of late."

Pursing his lips at this, "Selena, you have to be serious with this. If they're your friends you will have to own it. If not you need to cut off all contact with them as much as possible. Let them protect you or don't be friends with them. I can't lose you more than I already have, I'm begging you."

"I'll talk to them I promise. I'll go back to them. But, Abraxas?"

"Yes?"

"Amycus Carrow, Telula's betrothed. They cannot marry. She cannot be with him Abraxas do you understand me? If there is anything you can do at all to save her from that horrifying future I beg of you."

"I'll see what I can do love."

With a final kiss our relationship ended and we parted into the night. Unbeknownst to both of us the eyes of a third followed our departure having only heard bits and pieces of the conversation.


End file.
